Catastrophe of Love
by Goddess of Hate
Summary: A rather lonely Ayame is about to get more than he bargained for with poor Ritsu working for him! But can they both help each other find what they really need? Can Ritsu and Ayame learn the meaning of love?
1. Ritsu's problem

Hi!

This first chapter is basically going to be short, sweet, and to the point. Emphasis on the 'sweet' part. Although expect angst. Either way, this is only the prologue, so I hope the rest will be longer.

Enjoy!

* * *

He wasn't sure what to do.

He, Ritsu Sohma, officially had no options left. He had just done the unthinkable. He had just run out of money.

For anyone else, this wouldn't be that big of a deal. But for Ritsu, this was the end of the world. He didn't know if he could bear it to return home and hear, over and over again, what a failure he was.

The tree branch Ritsu happened to be sitting in shook a bit as Ritsu wept into his sleeve. If only he could be a son his parents would be proud of! If only he could actually get somewhere in life! If only he hadn't run out of money! If only he had a job!

If only, if only.

Suddenly, though, he heard a familiar voice call out to him. Ritsu tensed for a second.

"Ritchan?" came the voice. "Is that you?"

"A-Aaya-san," whispered Ritsu quietely. Then, "Aaya-san?" a bit louder, this time.

Ristu looked down, only to find that his beautiful and feminine cousin was, indeed, standing beneath Ritsu's particular tree.

"Ritchan?" asked Ayame. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, hai!" cried Ritsu. "Gomen ne! I shouldn't be up here and crying and worrying people! Gomen! Gomen ne! I'm such a waste of space! The world would be better off if I were struck by lightening!"

"Now, Ritchan," said Ayame. "You simply must stop putting yourself down like that. After all, one is inclined to worry of they see someone up in a tree and crying. Now, my dear cousin, whatever is the matter?"

At that, Ritsu dissolved into sobs again. To be such a failure in front of his idol! He was truly a disgrace.

A soft sigh from below. "Ritchan," said Aaya, calling Ritsu by his pet-name. "I don't suppose you would mind climbing down from that tree? I can't climb at all in these dreadful heels! Oh, I shouldn't have let mine talk me into wearing these."

Ritsu managed to calm himself enough that he could lower himself to the ground. "I'm sorry, Ayame," he stated miserably. "I'm just such a failure! Oh, everything goes wrong for me! I should just go back home to my family and let everyone comment on what a failure I am. If only I weren't so prideful! Why can't I have a sense of shame like everybody else! Oh, I'm a disgrace to the family name. I'm sorry, Aaya-Sama. I'm sorry to all the Sohmas. Oh, gomen ne!"

"Ritsu," said Ayame softly. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm a failure! Everything I've ever strived to achieve is gone! Oh, I should have just offered to run the onsen like my parents! I'm a disgrace to everyone with my presence! Gomenasi! I wish I could have done one thing right in my life. Gomen!" cried Ritsu, tears seeping through his closed eyes.

Ayame eyed the young monkey in concern. Ritsu seemed to be worse off than usual. He couldn't help but wonder what had set the fragile young man off. A visit to Shigure's, perhaps?

To be honest, Aaya had never really approved of the way Shigure treated Ritsu. Poor Ritsu couldn't help it that he was so apologetic; he truly believed himself to be a failure at life and a nuisance. When Ayame had first met his cousin, he had been thrilled to find a fellow cross dresser. Ritsu's apologies didn't bother him as much as they did everyone else. In fact, Ayame found them slightly endearing. So of course, Ayame was always kind to his 'Ritchan.' In fact, Ayame was the one who had given Ritsu his nickname. Of course, once Shigure picked it up, it was less of a pet-name and more of an embarrassing nickname.

Shigure didn't mean any harm by it, but occasionally he _did_ cause harm. When they were children, poor Ritsu had felt guilty for hours just because of things Shigure had said. Ayame hadn't known Ritsu at the time, or else he might have tried to help (And probably fail miserably and worsen the whole thing) his poor cousin.

Aaya had always been fond of Ritsu, really. So he was saddened to see the poor man, clutching his head and sobbing.

"Now, Ritsu," said Ayame. "It can't be that bad."

"Gomen for making you worry!" cried Ritsu. "But it is! I-I've... I've run out of money! Now I have to go home a disgrace to my family. Oh, my parents will be so ashamed of me!"

Ayame looked at his poor cousin in sympathy. If such a thing had happened to him, Aaya didn't know what he would have done.

"There, there, Ritchan," said Ayame, reaching over and patting Ritsu's shoulder. "It'll be fine. I know! Why don't we go back to the shop, so you can have some tea and rest for a bit."

"O-oh no!" cried Ritsu. "I couldn't bear to burden you, Aaya-sama. I'm sure you have a lot of work to do."

"Nonsense!" cried Ayame. "My dearest Miine-chan has the day off, so I, too, have been taking a bit of a break. It'll be fine!"

"A-are you positive I wouldn't be a burden?" asked Ritsu timidly, tears momentarily slowing.

"Of course!" said Ayame. "Don't worry, Ritchan." With that, the older Sohma grabbed Ritsu's arm and began to gently lead him away from the park and towards his shop.


	2. The shop

Ritsu had slightly calmed down by the time they had reached Ayame's store. Even so, Aaya held his arm and guided him carefully, marveling at how fragile his cousin looked. So... vulnerable. Aaya pitied him.

"There, now," said Ayame, holding the door open. He gently tugged the monkey inside, and closed the door behind him. "Welcome to my glorious shop!"

Ritsu looked up and sniffled a bit. "Oh, my!" he said. "It's lovely! Aaya-sama, you're such a success."

"Well, you can too can be, one day, dearest Ritchan!" cried Ayame. "Come in, come in." He ushered his cousin into the sitting room and gently shoved Ritsu into a chair. "Now, wait here while I go make tea." With that, Aaya skipped off, leaving Ritsu alone.

Ritsu looked around. He was in a Victorian-style room, surrounded by expensive-looking furniture. Ritsu was, to say the least, awed.

"Now," said Ayame, bustling back in. "The water is boiling. It'll be ready in about five minutes. Now, what was all that about finance issues?"

"I-I'm out of money," said Ritsu. "I can't seem to find a job, no matter where I look! Oh, gomen! I shouldn't talk so much about myself! I'm so very-"

"Ritchan," said Ayame, pressing his finger to the monkey's lips to silence him. "It's fine. You simply must apologize less. Now, you say you need work?"

"H-hai," said Ritsu. "And gomen ne."

"Well...," said Ayame, looking thoughtful. "Have you tried being a waiter?"

"Hai," said Ritsu. "They fired me after half an hour." Ayame cringed.

"Oookay," Aaya drawled. "How bout... working at the check-out of a grocery store!?"

"They wouldn't hire me," said Ritsu dejectedly.

"Oh," said Ayame. "Well... You could deliver pizza's!"

"I tried. I owed them money after I fell and almost had to go to the emergency room. I would have, if I hadn't landed on the pizzas," said Ritsu with a sigh. Ayame frowned.

"Well," Aaya stated after a pause. "Have you ever tried being a cashier?"

"I was fired after one customer checked out," said Ritsu with a sigh.

"Well, then," said Ayame, trying to seem confident. "I'm sure I can think of something." Ritsu's face fell. If his idol couldn't think up anything he hadn't tried, then Ritsu was doomed!

"I'll go check on the water," said Aaya, who couldn't bear Ritsu's disappointment. "I'll be right back." Ritsu only nodded, deep in thought.

Once Ayame was gone, Ritsu felt a wave of despair wash over him. What was he going to do?

Suddenly, the back door burst open with a flourish. Ritsu stood up curiously, and darted into the hallway to see who it was. He was met halfway by a brown-haired woman with large glasses on her face. She stopped when she saw him.

"Oh, hello!" the woman chirped. "Who might you be?"

"O-oh! Gomen for not introducing myself," said Ritsu, bowing slightly. "I am Sohma Ritsu."

"Oh! Are you related to boss-chan?" asked the woman.

"Hai," said Ritsu.

"Yay! Company! I'm Miine-chan, by the way. Just call me Miine! Everybody does, you know. Oh, you look tired! Do you want to sit down?" asked Miine, all in one breath.

"uh, I'm fine," said Ritsu. "I-if you need Aaya-sama, he's in the kitchen.

"Oh, no," said Miine. She looked weary suddenly. "I just have two dress orders that need to be done in two days. Goodness knows how I'm going to finish."

"Uh, oh, well," Ritsu fumbled. "P-perhaps I could help? I've mended clothes before, and I can do a bit of stitching."

"Oh, that would be lovely!" exclaimed Miine. "Sure! Come on!" And with that, she dragged Ritsu into a workroom and randomly began to give him instructions.

------------------------------------------------

"Tea's ready!" called Ayame, walking into the parlor. He was surprised to see that his cousin was no longer there. "Ritsu?" Aaya stepped out of the parlor, into the hallway. He could have sworn he heard... a sewing machine?

Ayame walked down the hall, towards the second workroom. Once he arrived at his destination, he peeking inside. What he saw surprised him.

There was Ritsu, surrounded by fabric and buttons and lace, holding up a measuring stick and attempting to cut a piece of silk while Miine-chan worked on sewing a pink ruffled skirt. Miine looked up first.

"Ohayo, Boss-chan!" She exclaimed. Ritsu also looked over.

"Oh, Aaya-sama," said Ritsu. "Do you need help carrying that tray?"

Ayame suddenly realized that he was about to drop the tea. Quick as a flash, he righted the tray, and then studied the scene before him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, blinking.

"Miss Miine-chan said she had a few orders to finish, and she sounded worried, so I offered to help her," said Ritsu. "I'm not being a burden, am I?"

"No, Rii-san," said Ayame. Inspiration suddenly struck him like a bolt of lightening. "In fact, you wouldn't mind watching the sewing machine while I get Miine-chan a cup to drink out of?" For a second, Miine looked confused. Then, she saw the look on her employers face. It was his 'I'm scheming something' look. So Miine wisely nodded and stepped out.

"O-okay," said Ritsu. "I'll just finish cutting this cloth. You two go ahead."

Once they were in the hallway, Ayame smiled dramatically.

"Miine-chan," he said. "Have you noticed how work seems to be piling up around the place?"

"Why, yes," said Miine, surprised. "I have noticed that. That's why I'm here on my day off."

"Well, You know what I think would help?" asked Aaya.

"What?" asked Miine, perplexed.

"Having an assistant!" cried Ayame. "And I know the perfect person. My dear cousin Ritsu-kun!"

"Oh!" cried Miine, clapping her hands together and jumping up and down. "That's a wonderful idea, boss! He's just like you!"

"How did you guess his gender?" asked Ayame, looking surprised.

"Because," said Miine. "I could tell from his voice. And the way he held the scissors. Little details like that."

"Well, You did well guessing," said Ayame, patting Miine's head. She merely beamed.

When they both got back, Ritsu had just finished cutting the fabric, and was folding it neatly.

"Rii-Kun!" cried Ayame with a smile. Ritsu looked over. "You know how you said you were having problems finding a job? Well, I just thought of one you'd be perfect for."

"Really?" asked Ritsu, eyes lighting up with hope.

"Hai!" cried Ayame. "You could become... My new assistant!!!"

"R-really?" asked Ritsu, who's eyes were now wide as plates. "B-but you can't want me. I'd be such a terrible employee! I might mess something up!"

"No, no!" cried Miine. "You were a big help to me. And besides, we really need help. I don't know what we'll do if you leave."

"H-honestly?" asked Ritsu. "I could work here?"

"Yup," said Ayame, nodding emphetically.

"We'd love to have you as a new worker!" cried Miine enthusiastically.

"I-I couldn't," said Ritsu. "I'm no good. Honestly, if I had to run this place, I'm sure it would be a pigsty! And I'm not that good at mending."

"Nonsense!" cried Ayame. "Why, with proper training, you could be almost as good as me!"

"Really?!" Ritsu asked, leaning forwards in shock.

"Hai," said Ayame. "All you have to do is agree to work here!"

Ritsu considered it for a moment. Could it be? Was he really being given a chance to be around his idol all day, and learn from the other man?

"H-hai," said Ritsu. "I-I would like to learn more, and I would be pleased if you would teach me, Aaya-kun."

"Then it's settled!" cried Ayame dramatically. "You start tomorrow."

Ritsu nodded, his head swimming. What an opportunity!

* * *

Well, wasn't that sweet?

You know what's not sweet? My lack of reviews. I'm sad. Doesn't anybody like this story? I wish they did.


	3. The Monkey's home

Yay! I got nice reviews! Thank you all so much for your support!

disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket. No, seriously. If I did... Well, let's not go there.

--------------------------------

Ritsu's head was still swimming when Ayame had offered to walk him home. Ritsu tried to refuse, insisting that he would only be a burden, but Aaya wouldn't take no for an answer. So now the two were headed down a poor neighborhood towards Ritsu's home.

"And so then I said, 'But Kyon-kyon, you'd look marvelous in pink!' and he would, wouldn't he?" Aaya chatted. He hadn't stopped talking since they left the shop. Ritsu nodded occasionally, fascinated by his cousin's crazy tales. Ayame had so much experience in life!

"Turn here," said Ritsu meekly, leading his cousin down another street full of dilapidated homes and rough, pothole-filled roads.

Ritsu couldn't help but marvel to himself at the turn of events. What a wonderous occasion! He got to be near his idol! In fact, pretty soon he was gonna be near his idol on a daily basis! The thought almost made Ritsu gasp out loud. How could anyone want to spend time with him?

"And then Gure-kun said...," Ayame continued, with an encouraging nod from Ritsu. Suddenly, though, the chestnut-haired teen stopped.

"Here it is," said Ritsu.

The building he referred to was, to say the least, a wreck. Half the windows had either one shutter or none. The chimney was going to collapse soon. You could tell by the buckling bricks. Two of the windows were broken and covered in plastic. The yard was mostly dead, but not as dead as the small tree leaning on the fence for support. Ayame mentally cringed at the uneven path to the porch, which looked ready to either give way or crumble into the dust.

"Oh, hey Ritsu," came the voice from the yard. Ayame looked over and saw a brunette woman, standing near the clothesline and holding a lacy slip in her hands. She didn't seem at all embarassed, for some reason. "Something's wrong with the damn gate again. You're gonna have to keep pushing it open."

"Oh," said Ritsu. "I thought it was fixed."

"Keyword there is 'was', kid," said the woman, grabbing a clothespin from a nearby grill and hanging up her slip for the world to see. "It broke again. Oh, and I have to warn you, the kitchen smells worse than usual. The freezer's busted again."

"Oh, no!" said Ritsu. "I had a few things in there!"

"Well, don't worry," said the woman. "It's all in a cooler. I emptied everything and set it in with some dry ice. It's gonna be hard as a rock for a while, unfortunately, but the dry ice was all I had. Maybe you can fix the microwave again and we can thaw some stuff out."

"Oh! Gomen for not thinking of that myself!" cried Ritsu. "I'll take a look at it as soon as I'm inside."

"Oh, thanks," the woman said, looking visibly relieved. "I'm not gettin' paid till next weekend, and I can't afford to get that stupid thing fixed. Thought this time I was gonna hafta."

"I'll do my best," said Ritsu. Suddenly he remembered his guest. "Oh, this is Ayame-sama! Gomen ne for not introducing you two earlier!"

"'S fine," said the woman. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lisbeth Landerson."

"Hello," said Ayame, trying to keep his cheer. Which was hard, considering he'd just realized how badly off Ritsu was.

Lisbeth picked up another personal item and grabbed another clothespin. "You friends with Ritsu?" she asked conversationally. Speaking of the monkey, he was kicking the gate open. He would pry the thing towards him, and then put it back and kick it hard, and pull it out again. Each time, the gate came a tiny bit further out. But not enough, clearly.

"We're cousins," said Ayame distractedly. Lisbeth nodded, and looked over at Ritsu.

"Need any help?" she asked sympathetically.

"Oh, no! Gomen for distracting you! I'll get the gate open," said Ritsu, desperately tugging it harder to that they could step into the dying yard.

"'S fine," said Lisbeth. "Hey, I hope you don't mind that I did a load of laundry. I needed my work outfit clean for tomorrow, and since I have early shift, I won't have time to wash it then. I was gonna was it in the tub, but the chemicals do weird stuff to it."

"Oh, I remember," said Ritsu, kicking the gate twice.Wait. Saying he remembers inplies that he saw. Could it be that... They're sharing a bathroom!?" Ayame wondered.

"Oh," he said, trying to sound casual. "Do you share a bathroom?"

"Yeah," said Lisbeth. "And it's a pain in the butt. Stella has her own, lucky duck. You either get first shower or second. And then you usually forget which turn is yours, so you wake up early only to find out that the bathroom's already in use. And Stella makes her boyfriend use our bathroom if he has to puke from his alcohol consumption. So then we have to jog up to her room and ask to use her bathroom, cause her dear old boyfriend's using ours."

"Oh," said Ayame, relieved. "Do they live together?"

"Nah," said Lisbeth. "He's just freeloading offa her. He can't get a job cause of his reputation, and I shudder to think of what his criminal record looks like."

"H-hai," said Ritsu, finally pulling the gate out enough that he could walk through it. "He does seem to cause a bit of trouble from time to time."

"More like generally cause a disturbance every time he shows up," snorted Lisbeth. She seemed to be about done hanging up her laundry. She grabbed one last sock and attached it to the line with another clothespin.

"A-ano," said Ritsu nervously, turning to Ayame. "Would you like to come inside, Aaya-kun?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I am a bit thirsty," said Ayame. Truthfully, he just wanted to see what Ritsu's apartment looked like.

"Oh, okay!" Said Ritsu. "Then Gomenasi that it took me so long to open the gate when I could have been getting you water. Gomenasi!"

"It's fine, Ritchan!" said Ayame, some of his usual cheer back in place. "I don't mind. Now, why don't we go inside then, ne?"

"O-of course," Ritsu stammered. He began to guide his cousin to the door, both of them calling out their 'good-bye's to Lisbeth.

When they reached the door, Ritsu reached out and tugged, hard. The wood made a horrible scraping sound, and Ayame cringed. But it opened at least, letting out a breath of stale, turpentine-scented air.

Ritsu stepped onto the threshold, gesturing that Ayame follow. Aaya complied, and soon he was standing in Ritsu's apartment building. Well, more like a boarding house.

Aaya was awed at what bad condition everything was in. In front of him was a staircase. The wall encasing it was obviously damp. The banister had come apart in places and was actually sagging. The floors looked like someone just spent their entire lifetime attempting to beat it into oblivion. They barely failed.

And of course, the smell of turpentine was worse. Now, though, it was mingled with the scent of something rotting. Ayame twitched slightly. How could his cousin live in such a place? The side of the stairs literally had bits of wall plaster lying around it in chunks. Bits of insulation were everywhere. Not to mention the one cracked, yellow, filthy window that looked like someone had sat there for about an hour and smeared dirt all over it.

"A-Aaya-kun," said Ritsu. "Are you alright?"

"Of course!" said Ayame, trying for his usual flambouance and falling a tad flat. Ritsu didn't appear to notice. He just looked less concerned.

"Alright, then," he said. "The kitchen is this way."

He gestured to his right, and Ayame barely stifled a gasp. The floors were cracked yellow tile, and the doorframe was missing a post and about to collapse. At least, it sure looked like that, since the base was cracked and the wall was leaning in spots. The lighting was so bad, the entire place was either cast in the ugliest yellow light (With a few spots for dead insects) Ayame had ever seen, or cast into shadow.

'...OH MY AKITO-SAMA,' thought Ayame in horror. Poor Ritsu!

"Gomen for the mess," said Ritsu, leading Ayame into the filthy room. "The vacuum cleaner broke again, and I haven't had time to fix it yet." He gestured that Ayame sit at the ancient-looking table.

"Shouldn't the landlady do that?" asked Ayame slowly.

"She won't, unless we file a serious complaint. Then, we usually have to pay a higher rent for the next two weeks," said Ritsu, heading over to the sink. He grabbed a cup out of the cabinet and turned on the water. The pipes gurgled and convulsed, and then a stream of yellow water flew out of the pipe and into the sink.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with the pipes," said Ritchan worriedly. "I better take a look at it."

"Do you do all of the repairs?" asked Ayame.

"Most of them," said Ritsu. The water had cleared out, so he put the glass under the flow and filled it to the brim. Then, he carefully walked over and placed it on the table in front of Aaya-chan. Ayame took a polite sip, glad he wasn't really thirsty in the first place. "Lisbeth helps whenever she can, but sometimes she has trouble with things like that. She's a good boarding-house mate. Oh, Gomen ne! I shouldn't talk so much about myself when you probably have things you'd rather discuss! Gomenasi! Please forgive me!"

Ayame smiled his dazzling grin (You know, the one that almost blinds you to look at?) and waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I'm afraid I must be going now, my dear Ritchan. I'll see you tomorrow! Arigatou for the drink."

"Oh, you're welcome! Here, let me see you out!" said Ritsu, hopping up and accompanying Ayame to the door. His cousin opened it and smiled one last time at him.

"Ten O'clock tomorrow, Ritsu-kun!" said Ayame brightly.

"O-okay," said Ritsu.

With that, Ayame stepped out, leaving Ritsu alone in the front entryway to his home. He sank to the floor in shock. What a day!

--------------

Meanwhile, Aaya was deep in thought. His poor cousin! Having to live in such bad conditions! Yet, in all the times he had seen Ritsu since he moved to the city, Ayame couldn't remember hearing a complaint pass through Ritsu's lips. Which, quite frankly, awed Ayame.

"Ritsu," he whispered to himself. "I promise you that so long as you are working for me, you'll never have to suffer another day in that place. Cross my heart."

------------------------------

Before you get mad at me for the general weirdness of this chapter, I'd like to say that I wanted to write this for a while now. I hope you found the bit at the end fluffy enough. I did. Then again, I go on fluff overload with the smallest things.

Please review. Please?


	4. First day!

Hello, all!

I'm sorry about how late this is. You know what? I'm gonna try harder. Right now, I'm in a fluff mood, so if I write anything else, it'll be all sweet and sappy. Which is probably how this will turn out. Oh well. Crash course in fluff writing. (I honestly don't think I'm any good at writing sap, so this is my sap-practise. But don't worry. I won't go overboard. If anything, it'll turn into pure angst. I accidently do that a lot.)

Okay, let's get started!

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim to own, Fruits Basket. Natsuki Takeya does. I do not.

* * *

Five minutes past when he was expected, Ritsu came crashing through the door. Literally.

The bike he had ridden was stuck to his legs. Ritchan's pants had gotten tangled up in the many gears. His face was flushed, and his shirt had a huge grease spot on the sleeve. It would appear that he had lost his balance and falled into the back door, causing it to spill open and pour him onto the ground.

"Gomen ne for being late!" cried Ritsu, not even bothering with the bike that was now glued to him. "Please, forgive me! And on my first day as well! Oh, please fire me! I'm not worthy to work here! I'm a disgrace to the Sohma family! Gomenasi! G-"

"Rii-kun," said Ayame. "You're all tangled up! Are you alright?"

"Gomen for worrying you!" cried Ritsu. "I'm fine! "

"What happened to your shirt?" asked Miine-chan, stepping over and proceeding to help Ritsu up to his feet.

"I had to fix the water again, and the pipe spilled slime all over me," said Ritchan. "I'm such a disgrace! I should go back home and stop burdening you."

"No, no!" cried Ayame. "It's fine, Ritchan. I'll find you something of my own design to wear!"

"O-oh," said Ritchan. "I couldn't possibly! Oh, I'd just make it look ugly!"

"Of course you wouldn't," said Miine-chan soothingly. She patted Ritsu on the back supportively.

"A-a-are you sure?" asked Ritchan tentatively.

"Of course," beamed Aaya. Poor Rii-kun! He helped his cousin up, while Miine-chan removed the bike from his legs.

The minute the bike was gone, Ayame began to tug Ritsu along with him. The poor monkey had to jog to keep up with his cousin's confident stride.

Finally, they reached some sort of dressing room. Ritchan could only gape. He was surrounded on every side by outfits of every size, shape, and color. Especially color. The effect all the bright pinks and deep blues and russets had on Ritsu's eyes was amazing. He felt like he was blinded.

Immediately, Aaya let go of his cousin's arm and headed towards a rack of clothes. While Ritsu looked around in awed silence, Ayama pawed through a rack of clothing.

"No...," he said to himself. "No... Maybe, no wait, that wouldn't work... No... Still no... I'll keep this in mind... No... Yes!"

Rii-kun looked over, startled Aaya's outburst. Unfazed, the fair snake of the zodiac turned around, revealing a lovely shimmering, golden, floor-lenght kimono.

The sleeves had a design of lotus petals going down them. The hem was a vibrant red, which stood out against the golden background. On the front was a red bird, with wings that looked like fire. Ritsu was so stunned, he didn't know what to say.

"I-it's marvelous," he finally whispered, not taking his eyes off of the kimono.

Ayame smiled softly. "It is pretty, isn't it?" he asked. "Now, why don't you put this on and go help Miine-chan finish some of the orders. I'll be back shortly."

"M-m-me?" Ritsu squeaked, pointing at himself. "Oh no, I couldn't! It's too lovely! I'd probably spill something on it or rip it!"

"Now, Ritchan," said Aaya patiently. "I'm sure this would look fabulous on you. And a skilled designer such as myself is never wrong. Please wear it. Onegai? For me?"

Ritsu blushed a brilliant red. "O-of course!" he cried. "If it's for you, Aaya-chan, then I will."

He gently took the kimono from Ayame and admired it. Ayame watched, pleased that he had convinced his cousin to wear it.

"Now," said Ayame. "I'll leave you to get changed. Miine-chan is in the back sewing room. Once you're finished, just go see her for instructions."

"Okay," said Ritsu. Then, he hesitated for a second before blurting, "Will you be alright, working alone?"

"I'll be fine," Aaya beamed. "I just have to take inventory. Now, I'm off!" With that, he turned and flounced out. Ritsu watched admiringly, clutching the kimono to himself.

He wasted no time getting changed. On his way out to go help Miine-chan, he couldn't help but steal a glance in the mirror. He almost didn't recognize himself.

The kimono complimented Ritsu's chestnut hair perfectly. His lovely brown eyes seemed to stand out a bit more. Ritsu may have looked feminine, but somehow he also looked very distinguished. Ritchan couldn't help but touch his face, just to make sure it was really him. When he was sure that it was, he could only gape at his reflection.

Suddenly, though, he remembered where he was going. He quickly darted off down the hall, and towards the second sewing room. Yanking open the door, he slipped in.

"Gomenasi for being so late! Oh, I have to learn to be more careful! I apologize if I inconvenienced you!" cried Ritsu, bowing apologetically.

"Oh, you look lovely!" Cried Miine. She ignored Ritsu's frantic apologies and darted over. "Wow! Boss-sama really did a good job picking out an outfit for you! You're look so dignified and refined!"

"A-arigatou," said Ritsu, blushing bright red.

"Now," said Miine. "Why don't you work on sewing on this sleeve. You can use a sewing machine, right?"

"Hai," said Ritsu, nodding.

"Good," Miine-chan responded. "I'll be working on sewing this veil onto this outfit. If you need anything, just ask!"

"Okay," said Ritsu. As Miine-chan turned around and went back to sewing the outfit she was working on, Ritsu sat down and got to work.

His first day, and already he fit in.

------------------------------------------------------------

When they finally stopped for lunch, Ritsu was surprised to see how late it had gotten. He had been busy all morning helping Miine-chan and running small errands for Ayame. He couldn't help but feel satisfied, though. He had worked hard and enjoyed every moment of it.

Ritsu rifled through his brown paper bag and pulled out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. he had been living off of them ever since the refridgerator broke. The jam stayed in the cooler they were using to keep everything from spoiling until Ritchan and Lisbeth had enough money to call a refridgerator repair person. So far, they were short by the entire fee. Ritsu hoped to change things soon with his new job, though.

He munched thoughtfully on his sandwhich, wondering how long it would take him to save up the money. He couldn't fix the refridgerator himself. Ritsu just couldn't find the problem.

"Does Boss-sama's cousin want company?" Asked Miine-chan, seating herself next to Ritsu with a bright smile.

"O-oh, sure!" said Ritsu, moving his things away from Miine-chan's space. Ayame was still working on a design of his. He had allowed Miine and Ritsu to take a break, though.

"Does Ayame usually eat lunch at this time?" asked Ritchan. "Or is today the only day he hasn't?"

Miine-chan sighed. "Unfortunately, he almost never eats lunch regularly. He just... Doesn't, I guess," she explained. "He likes to have a good chunk of his work done before taking a break. I keep telling him that working this hard can't be healthy, but he just waves it off with a brush of his hand. Next time Mr. Hatori-kun comes over, I'll ask him to talk to Ayame for me."

"Oh," said Ritsu. "Does he stop by often?"

Miine thought about this. "Well, I wouldn't say often," she said. "Just a few times every two weeks or so. He seems like a busy man."

"He is," said Ritsu. "I suppose our family keeps him busy."

"Ah," said Miine. "I used to want to be a nurse, when I was a little girl. But, sadly, my math skills and comprehension of science was sorely lacking. That's when I decided to make dresses! Your cousin gave me a wonderful opportunity."

"Really?" asked Ritsu.

"Yup!" said Miine happily. "I love my job, and the hours are fairly flexible as well!"

"Oh, good," said Ritsu. "Sometimes I have work I need to do on the apartment where I live. If the hours are flexible, I won't have to stay up late and get up early. I had to do that with my one job."

"How awful!" said Miine. "People can't function properly without enough sleep! My Mother always used to say that."

"My Father says that too!" said Ritsu.

"Really?" asked Miine. "Then maybe they knew each other!"

"Maybe," said Ritsu, perking up.

Suddenly, the door to the second sewing room opened, and in walked Ayame. He stepped gratefully past the materials strewn about, and smiled his dazzling grin at his two employees.

"Oh, is Boss-sama done?" asked Miine.

"Nearly," said Ayame happily, seating himself gracefully at the small table with Ritsu and Miine. He pulled out a brown paper sack, rifled through it for a second, and then produced an apple. With a smile of staisfaction, he took a bite.

After he swallowed, he looked over at Ritsu. The monkey looked absolutely beautiful in the kimono Ayame had picked out for him. Like a work of art, the snake decided. Like a beautiful painting.

"Have I told you how nice you look in that kimono, Ritchan?" asked Aaya with a beam.

Ritsu turned bright red and muttered something into his sleeve. Miine-chan smiled as well.

"Doesn't he look dignified?" she cooed. Ritsu turned even redder.

Miine-chan smiled and patted him on the head. "It looks like it was made for you," she informed him.

"D-does it?" Asked Ritsu, moving his sleeve away from his mouth a bit.

"Yup!" said Ayame and Miine-chan at the same time.

'He really is kawaii when he blushes like that,' Ayame thought. He beamed again at his young cousin. _'I'm glad he works here with me._'

Ayame thought. He beamed again at his young cousin. ' 

Ritsu watched his cousin smile. Ayame really was beautiful. Ritchan fought the urge to reach out and feel a strand of his hair. Vaguely, he wondered how Aaya kept it so healthy and shiny.

Miine-chan noticed the dreamy expression on both of her companion's faces, but wisely chose to ignore. Her woman's intuition told her that something was going on, and that she shouldn't interrupt them. Instead, she busied herself taking another bite of her roll and pretending not to steal glances at Ayame and Ritsu.

She wondered what on earth they were thinking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That... Could have been better. Aw, hell, who am I kidding? That bit. I'm sorry. I really am. It was so... Random, and weirdly put together. I had it written out much better, but my computer did a freeze-up and it was lost forever. (I'm gonna cry.)

Well, please review anyways. And please tell me how to improve! I'd really like to know!


	5. Stitches and kisses

Oh my gosh! You aren't going to believe this, but I had every sweet second written up, and something happened with my computer again and I lost it! I'm so sorry! I don't know what the problem is, but I'm trying to repair it as I type this. Please enjoy, and keep the reviews coming. I appreciate you guys.

---------------------------------------------

The minute Ritsu stepped into work the next day, he knew something was off. It was too quiet. Stepping down the hall, Ritsu looked around for any signs of life.

"Hello?" he called.

Suddenly, Ayame stuck his head out of the third storage room, which also doubled as a workroom. "Ah, Rii-kun," he said. "Just the person I wanted to see. Miine-chan is sick, so I need you to help me by holding the dress I'm working on still."

"O-oh," said Ritsu. "Hai!" he immediately stepped into the third storage room. He loved his new job, and he especially loved how Ayame made him feel needed.

They worked in silence for a good fifteen minutes, until it happened. Ritsu moved his finger too close to the moving sewing machine.

"Ah!" he gasped in pain. Ayame immediately stopped pedaling (A/N: It's one of those sewing machines were you have to pedal it with your foot.) the machine and leaned over to examine his cousin, who now had the cloth as a part of his finger.

"G-gomen ne," said Ritsu, trying not to wince in pain.

"Why are you apologizing?" asked Ayame. "Gomenasi. I didn't see your finger there, Rii-kun. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," said Ritsu, trying to be brave. He attempted a smile at his cousin, but his pain somehow showed through.

"Ritchan," said Ayame quietly. "Do you need me to call Hatori?"

"No, no," said Ritsu, holding his finger close to his chest. "I'm fine. Really."

"Wait here," said Ayame. The snake stood up and turned walked over to the corner, where they kept a box of extra supplies. He reached inside and rifled around, until he found what he was looking for. He turned back to Ritsu, who gulped.

In Ayame's hands was a pair of sharp cutting scissors.

(A/N: I am not a Doctor, so therefore this medical advice is purely fictional. If you are ever in a situation like this, call a Doctor.)

"Wh-what are you doing with those?" asked Ritsu nervously.

"I have to get the thread out of your finger," explained Ayame calmly. He walked over to Ritsu and gently took the trembling monkey's hand in his own. "Don't worry, Rii-kun."

Ritsu closed his eyes as Ayame cut the thread that bound his finger to the dress. The minute it was gone, Ritsu dared look down. He was greeted by the sight of his cousin pulling at the thread in Ritsu's finger.

Ritsu bit his lip so hard he tasted blood and tried not to wince as his cousin pulled a total of six times to remove the stitches. When the pain finally faded, the monkey opened his eyes.

To his horror, his finger was covered in blood. Still perfectly intact, yes, but covered in blood nonetheless. The blood fell onto the fabric and seeped from the holes in his finger. Ritsu began to tremble like a leaf.

Ayame watched his cousin's expression turn to horror. Feeling a wave of guilt sweep over him, Ayame reached out and took ahold of Ritsu's hand. Cradling it in both of his, he brought the wounded finger to his lips and placed a delicate kiss upon it. Ritsu's face turned scarlet.

"Gomen, Rii-kun," said Ayame. "Let me fix it for you." he replaced his cousin's hand and stood. Once again, he rifled through the box, this time for some bandages. When he found the first aid kit, he brought it over to Ritchan and picked out the rubbing alcohol.

"This might sting," he warned Ritsu. The chestnut-haired man merely nodded.

The three drops of alcohol did indeed sting. Ritsu allowed himself to flinch, this time. Ayame watched him in sympathy. Once that was over, he picked out a bandage and began to wrap it tenderly around Ritsu's finger. Ritsu watched him with a mixture of apprehension and wonderment at the caring expression on Ayame's face.

"There," said Ayame, once he was done bandaging the cuts. "Good as new!" Which was a lie, but Ayame felt he should be strong for Ritsu's sake.

"A-arigatou," stammered Ritsu. His face again turned red. "Gomen. I didn't mean to ruin the outfit."

"The outfit?" said Ayame incredulously. "Ritsu, I don't care about some stupid dress. I'll start again if I have to. I'm worried about _you. _You're the one who's bleeding."

Ritsu didn't know what to say. Ayame wasn't mad?

"I-I'm okay," said Ritsu, looking at the floor. Ayame reached out a pale, feminine hand, and cupped his cousin's chin in his palm. He raised the monkey's face from and studied it intently.

"Really?" he asked suspiciously.

Ritchan's face turned pink. "H-hai," he said. "I'll be fine."

"Then I'm glad," said Ayame with a bright and sincere smile. Ritsu felt himself relaxing, despite the throbbing in his finger, he smiled as well, a tentative smile.

"Wait right here, Ritchan," said Ayame, standing up. He smiled reassuringly at Ritsu, before flouncing out of the room. Ritsu wondered where he was going.

When Ayame returned, he had a glass of water with him. "What's that for?" ask Ritsu curiously.

Aaya smiled and walked over to the medical kit. Reaching inside, he pulled out a bottle of Tylenol and extracted a pill. Then, he leaned towards Ritsu. Rii-kun opened his mouth to as what Aaya was doing, but instead wound up with a Tylenol on his tongue. A minute later, Ayame poured some water through Ritsu's still-parted lips. Ritsu swallowed and blinked, while Ayame beamed at him.

"There you go!" he said enthusiastically.

"A-arigatou," said Ritsu, once again turning bright red. Ayame just smiled.

"No problem," he said. "Now, you should sit down for a while, Ritchan. Wait until the painkiller kicks in."

"O-oh no!" said Ritsu. "I want to help. Onegai? I've already inconvenienced you by being injured. I want to make up for it."

"There's nothing to make up for," said Ayame soothingly. "It was my fault. Don't feel bad, Ritchan. Why, back when I was first starting out as a fashion designer, Hatori had to stop by once a day to pluck the thread out of my fingers."

"R-really?" said Ritsu. The idea of his perfect cousin being injured doing what he was best at was a foreign concept to him.

"Hai," said Ayame. "The same went for Miine-chan. How else do you think I learned how to treat wounds caused by the sewing machine?" Ritsu blinked. He hadn't thought of that.

"Now, you rest here until you're feeling better," said Ayame. "I'll go and cut the fabric for another dress. When you're absolutely sure you'll be okay, then come and join me, alright?"

Ritsu just nodded meekly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, the two Sohma men were hard at work. Ritsu was basting the dress together, and Ayame was adding the hem. They both worked in silence, each completely focused on their task.

Suddenly, though, Ayame stopped and looked up at his assistant. Ritsu didn't notice he was being watched, and merely continued to work. Ayame studied his face carefully. When he seemed content, he began to work again.

'It doesn't look like he's in pain,' thought Ayame. 'The tylenol must still be in effect.'

Meanwhile, Ritsu was carefully basting the side of the dress. His mind kept wandering to earlier that day, when he had gotten his finger caught in the sewing machine. As a child, when he was injured, he was told to be strong and suck it up. Nobody would come running to comfort him.

But Ayame... Ayame was different. The moment he saw that his cousin was injured, he jumped into action. And Ritsu couldn't help but remember the light kiss he placed upon his sore finger. Nobody had ever kissed away his injuries before. Ayame's actions were a first.

Ritchan couldn't help but blush as he recalled his feminine cousin taking his hand and kissing his finger.

-----------------------------------------

Three hours later, Ritsu and Ayame were eating their lunch. This time, Ayame had a sandwich and Ritsu had something stale stuffed with old peanut butter. Ayame couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Ritchan," he said suddenly. "I can't finish my sandwich. Would you like the rest?" he shoved the remainder of the food across the table towards his cousin. He wasn't all that hungry anyways.

"Oh no!" said Ritsu frantically. "I couldn't. What if you get hungry later?"

"Then I'll get some more food from the pantry!" said Ayame with a bright smile. "Onegai, Rii-kun? I wouldn't want to waste food."

"O-o-of course!" said Ritsu. He reached across the table and grabbed the sandwich, quickly taking a bite just to please Ayame.

This made Ayame smile. 'Rii-kun is so adorable,' he thought. 'So, so adorable...'

--------------------------------------------------

Yes, the ending was a little rough, but pretend it wasn't. How did you like it? Was it good? Bad?

Please review and tell me!


	6. Vacation

Please have patience with my updating. My computer doesn't work sometimes. Sometimes it does, but I can't upload any of my work. No matter the situation... PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Please keep reviewing! I'm so happy! I've got over twenty reviews! Isn't that great?

* * *

Once again, Ritsu was at a loss.

This time, it wasn't about his financial issues. This time, it was about his favorite employer ever, Aaya-kun himself.

The silver-haired man had been acting oddly all day. Earlier, he had dismissed Ritsu for four hours to he could go visit Yuki. Since he had returned, the snake had hardly spoken. His eyes held a faraway look in them. Ritsu had been trying to no avail to find out what ailed the poor man, but Ayame wasn't (Surprisingly) in a talkative mood.

"Aaya-sama," said Ritsu quietly. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Of course!" said Ayame, smiling a dull version of his usual vibrant grin. "I'm fine!"

"You seem tired," said Ritsu. "Eto... If you need me to, I can finish this hem for you, if you'd, you know, like to rest or something."

"Arigatou, Ritsu," said Ayame. "But I'm fine."

"Okay," said Ritsu. "If you say so."

Ayame nodded absently and proceeded to prick his finger with the needle in his hand. He didn't even notice until Ritsu gently tapped his shoulder.

"Ano... Ayame-kun?" he asked shyly. "Your finger is bleeding."

Ayame looked down, only to discover that his cousin was telling the truth. The hem now had three or four spots of blood on it.

"Gomen, Rii-kun," said Ayame, smiling weakly. Ritsu just darted over to the box of medical supplies and dug around until he found a band-aid. Once he had one, he darted back to his cousin and got down on his knees, taking Ayame's hand gently and unwrapping the bandage to apply it to the wound. Ayame smiled softly at Ritsu and was filled with the desire to hug the other man.

"There, Aaya-sama," Said Ritsu.

Ayame smiled again. But then his face was filled with a troubled look.

"Ritsu," he said quietly. "If I were to go away for a long time, would you miss me?"

"Of course I would!" said Ritsu. "You're my boss."

Ayame's face fell. Clearly that wasn't the answer he was hoping for. Ritsu hit himself menally for upsetting his cousin.

"Ayame-san," he said. "Are you going on a trip?"

"No," said Ayame. "Just asking."

Ritsu wanted to do something. He wanted to embrace Ayame. He wanted to tell Ayame that he would be missed. He wanted to offer support. But instead he just nodded.

"E-eto... Aaya-sama," he said. "Um... If you ever have anything to say, feel free to say it! because, ano... I'll listen. So, uh, if you're upset then you can say so. Because we're... friends."

Ayame seemed to brighten at those words. "Don't worry, Rii-kun," he said. "Just pondering aloud."

'_pondering what?' _Ritsu wondered.

* * *

"Okay, everyone," said Ayame, standing up. Miine and Ritsu both turned to face him. "I have an announcement."

Ritsu put down his sandwich. They were all on lunch break.

"I'm going...," here Ayame paused for dramatic effect. "A weeklong trip to a fashion convention!"

This news produced mixed results. In his chest, Ritsu's heart fell. Ayame was going away? One his face, Ritsu pasted a smile. So _that's _what he'd meant with his question the other day.

"Oh," he managed. "Well... That's good! have lots of fun, Ayame-san."

"When is boss leaving?" asked Miine.

"In two days," said Ayame. Ritsu's heart fell even further. So soon! But he nodded anyways.

"Well," said Miine. "I guess I'll go visit my parents then."

"I'll go visit mine, as well," said Ritsu. "They don't know I've finally found steady work." And truth be told, Ritsu really wanted to tell them.

"Well then," said Ayame, clasping his hands in front of him. "Everything's arranged. I can now go on vacation knowing you two are in good hands."

Ritsu and Miine nodded.

* * *

"Ritsu!" cried his Mother. "You've come for a visit! What a nice surprise!"

Ritsu smiled and clutched his bag a little closer. "Yes, Okaa-san," he said. "I came by to see you all. I'm on vacation while Ayame is out of town."

"Ayame-san?" asked Ritsu's Mother, looking puzzled.

"Yes," said Ritsu, taking a deep breath. "I work for Ayame-san. He offered me a job when my old work fired me. I'm very grateful to him. He's off at a convention now, though, so me and Miine-chan have the week off."

"I see," said Ritsu's Okaa-san. "I hope you haven't burdened him."

"No, Okaa-san," said Ritsu, his heart constricting painfully in his chest. When would he ever be good enough?

"Good boy," said Mrs. Sohma, finally allowing herself to smile. Ritsu relaxed a bit. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Ayame looked over the kimono carefully. It was green silk, with a small bow tied in back. There was a pattern of golden leaves falling all over the kimono.

"This is very skilled," Ayame admired.

"Well," said the girl holding the kimono up for a full view. "You're only as good as your help!"

"As a dressmaker, I can relate," said Ayame.

"Oh, really?" asked the girl. "Do you have a lot of assistants?"

"Two," said Ayame. But they're both very hardworking. They're each visiting their parents since I'm away."

"Oh," said the girl. "Are they terribly young?"

"The youngest is a college-aged man named Ritsu," said Ayame. "I want to buy this for him. He loves to dress up, you see. And he looks absolutely fabulous doing so! I've already bought mine a cassette series she's had her eyes on, so I thought I'd bring him back a souvenier as well!"

"Ah," said the girl. "Well, I think this kimono would make a good gift. It's durable and long-lasting, and I designed it to reflect the seasons of the year. This one is spring and fall. I have another one that is red with silver leaves. It is supposed to be summer and winter."

"May I see that one as well?" requested Ayame. The girl nodded happily and trotted off.

'_I wonder if Rii-kun misses me...,'_ thought Ayame absently.

* * *

"What is working for Ayame-san like?" asked Mesho-san. (Ritsu's Mother.)

"It's very nice," said Ritsu. "He's terribly kind to me and offers me many things. I'm paid fairly and treated very well."

"I see," said Mesho-san. "How had he been?"

"He's fine," said Ritsu. "He's gone to a special fashion convention, so I thought I'd come visit you."

Mesho smiled affectionately at her son. "Is the work hard?"

"No," said Ritsu. "Ayame is very thoughtful, so the hours are flexible as well."

"That's nice to hear," said Mesho. "Tell me, Ritsu, have you found anyone?"

"'Found anyone'?" asked Ritsu, confused.

"I mean, do you have someone you like?" asked Mesho. "If so, I'd love to meet them."

Ritsu turned bright red.

"Eto... No, I'm afraid I haven't found such a person," he said. "I-I hope to someday, though."

"I'm sure you will," said Mesho-san, leaning on the screen door next to her for a moment. "And you'll get married under a blossoming sakura tree, like your Father and I."

"That sounds nice," said Ritsu wistfully. "And there'll be benches with cushions so you can rest if you need too."

Mesho smiled peacefully. "You're a good son," she murmered to Ritsu. Ritsu smiled happily.

* * *

The door to the shop opened with a flourish, revealing Ayame standing in the doorway.

"Welcome back, Boss-san!" cried Miine-chan, prancing out to the front of the shop.

"Miine-chan," said Ayame, genuinely surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Me and Ritsu both came back a little early," said Miine. "So we figured we'd get some work done to surprise you."

"Ayame-san?" came the shy voice. Ritsu stepped into the room, wearing the same golden kimono as before, even with a pair of traditional sandals on his feet. "Is that you?"

"Rii-kun!" said Ayame. "Miine-san! This is such a nice surprise." Miine-chan beamed at the compliment, and Ritsu smiled one of his rare genuine smiles. Ayame's heart lifted.

"What's that in the bag, Boss-san?" asked Miine-chan, eying the brown paper bag Ayame held in his arms.

"For you," said Ayame, handing it over to Miine. She looked inside and squealed.

Ayame glided over to where Ritsu stood. He removed a bag from where it rested, hooked to his arm, and handed it to Ritsu with a flourish.

"For you," he said. Ritsu looked surprised.

"O-oh," he said. "For me? You shouldn't have, Ayame!"

"But I did," Ayame beamed.

Ritsu gently opened the bag and reached inside. His fingers met... soft silk? Immediately, his expression turned to wonderment as he lifted out a beautiful red kimono with a pattern of silver leaves.

"Oh, Ayame-san," he breathed, awed. "It's beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it," said Ayame. "It reminded me of you, somehow."

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" cried Ritsu. "I very much appreciate this gift, Ayame-san. Thank you!"

"Of course, Rii-kun," Ayame said. He beamed at his cousin.

'_Really, Ritsu has a beautiful smile!'_ he thought. '_Someone as beautiful as him should have more confidence.'_

-------------------------

Abscence makes the heart grow fonder, ne?

R&R!


	7. Stay brave, Rii!

Hello! Mighty Authoress-san here. I'm sorry this is so late. I was going to work one it, but the same day I set out to do so, I was grounded from the computer. Long story... I don't quite know what happened myself. But I'm back, and I'm gonna work on this,

So here you are!

00000000000000000

The next couple of days at work were pleasant for Ritsu. Ayame had been in a good mood since he'd gotten back from his trip, and work was fun and easy.

But there was something nagging at the back of his mind. Why was he so glad to be working for Ayame? It wasn't just having a job; it had something to do with the fact that Ayame was such a kind boss. Ritsu couldn't describe it, but he felt different around Ayame. He felt... safe.

Suddenly, the front door to the shop opened. Ritsu scurried forwards to see who it was, and stopped dead in shock.

Shigure was standing in the doorframe, along with Hatori, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki.

"E-eh!?" said Ritsu in shock. "Sh-Shi-Shigure-san? Hatori-san? What are you all doing here?"

"Aren't you glad to see us, Rii-kun?" asked Shigure, faking a hurt face.

"Of course I am!" said Ritsu. "Gomen for implying otherwise!"

Hatori's got a look of mild surprise on his face. Ritsu wasn't bursting into his usual fit of apology. Suspiciously, he looked around for the real Ritsu.

"No problem, Ristu-san," said Tohru, stepping inside the shop. "I hope we aren't inconveniencing you."

"No problem," said Ritsu. "I'll go fetch Ayame-kun." He turned and darted into the shop, disappearing from view.

Ayame turned as the door to his workroom burst open. Ritsu was standing in the doorframe, looking flustered.

"A-Ayame-san," he said. "Shigure-kun and Hatori-kun are here, and they brought Tohru and Kyo and Yuki."

"Yuki came?" said Ayame, perking up. "Really?"

Ritsu nodded and gave Ayame his shy smile. Ayame smiled back and put the dress he was working on right back, and then led the way to the front of the store.

"Shigure-Kun," he exclaimed. "Haa-san! What a pleasant surprise! And Yuki, Tohru, and Kyon-Kyon."

"Don't call me that!" shouted Kyo.

"Oh, Kyo. Feisty as ever, I see," said Ayame dissmissively. "But can you all really miss school today?"

"We aren't missing school. It's an off-day since the air conditioner in the school overheated and started a small fire," said Yuki. "We're looking at two or three days off of school, maybe more. It really depends on how soon they can repair the air conditioner."

"So you can stop by every day to see me!" said Ayame. "How lovely!"

"We only stopped by in the first place is because that damn pervert said that we could stop by the dojo," said Kyo.

"Would you like to come into the back and sit down," said Ritsu hospitably, wisely deciding that if a fight errupted, it would be easier to repair the sitting room than the front of the store.

"Thank you, Ritsu," said Shigure, gliding past him. "By the way, I see you're still dressing the same."

"Gomen ne!" said Ritsu rapidly. "I'm sorry if it offends you."

"I-iie," said Tohru hastily. "Shigure-san was just making an observation, I'm sure. It doesn't offend us. Right, Kyo-kun?"

"I don't care. If the snake wants to dress up like a woman, what business is it of mine? I just don't wanna be seen in here by anyone I know. Especially not that damn yankee. She'll never let me forget it," said Kyo bitterly, looking out the window testily. Crisis averted.

"Do you have a camera?" Shigure whispered to Hatori. "I'm suddenly in the mood for taking pictures of Kyo surrounded by frilly dresses."

"You're terrible, Shigure," said Ayame with a giggle. Ritsu raised his sleeve to his lips to hide his smile.

They entered the sitting room, and everyone chose a seat. Yuki looked like he was scanning the room for the exit, while Tohru was smiling and happily oblivious to the tension in the air. Ritsu remained standing.

"Do you need me to fetch you anything?" he asked the room in general.

"Sit down, Sit down, Rii-kun," said Ayame, waving his hand in the air. "If they need something, they can get it themselves." Hatori blinked. He was used to Ayame being the first to request something. He expected Ritsu to protest or insist that he serve the guests, but instead, he sank into a nearby chair without a word.

"Actually," said Shigure. "Could you grab me something to drink, Ritsu?"

Ritsu stood, and then hesitated a moment, his eyes darting around the room. Ayame opened his mouth to speak, but Ritsu himself beat him to it.

"There is a sink in the next room, Shigure-kun," he said clearly. "If you need something to drink, you can get some water from that sink." With that, he sat back down.

Silence reigned in the room. Hatori's eyebrows had risen dangerously high, and Shigure's jaw had dropped. Kyo looked disbelieving, but Yuki's face held a strange expression. Tohru was smiling.

As for Ayame, he was positively beaming at Ritsu. He had done it! Ritsu had stood up for himself!

"Aren't you going to get that drink?" Aaya asked sweetly, turning to Shigure. Shigure looked even more surprised. Hatori's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"U-u-uh... Hai," Shigure said, standing up and heading towards the next room. Ayame ignored Shigure's leaving as though nothing at all had happened.

"Now," he said, clasping his hands. "How have you all been? You look well! And Tohru, dear, Shii-chan has informed me that you're going to be in a school play! Is this true?"

The room was filled with pleasant conversation for a while, until the faint sound of a timer going off could be heard.

"That means it's time to warm up lunch," explained Ritsu, standing up and turning towards the kitchen. "It is my turn to prepare the meal. Will you all be staying?"

"Well... Now that you've asked...," said Shigure.

Yuki, who had mostly remained silent up into that point, stood up.

"I'll help Ritsu-san prepare the meal," he said. "That means we'll definetely be staying." Ignoring everyone's reaction to his assertiveness, Yuki stood up and headed towards the kitchen-area.

"Y-you don't have to," said Ritchan. "I can do it myself. It's just warming up a pre-made meal."

"Come on," said Yuki, ignoring Ritsu's feeble protests and walking towards the kitchen.

Preparing the meal wasn't hard. Ritsu took some frozen meals out of the cooler and began to warm them up in the freezer, Yuki was unnerving him, however, with his intense stare.

"So how long?" he asked suddenly.

"I-I don't understand the-," Ritchan began, before Yuki interrupted him.

"How long have you loved Ayame?" Asked Yuki bluntly.

The rice and beef container Ritsu was carrying fell to the floor. Ritsu looked like a deer trapped in the headlights.

"It-it's not really l-like... I mean... I d-don't...," Ritsu tried. Finally he resigned himself to a simple 'gomenasi.'

"Don't apologize!" said Yuki. "If you love someone, you shouldn't have to apologize for it! Ritsu, it's not like you've committed a sin." Yuki's eyes softened, and he calmed down a bit. "You really like Ayame-san, don't you?"

Ritsu bit his lip and looked intently at the floor. He couldn't match the Rat's intense gaze. He didn't understand his own feelings! How could Yuki make it seem like it was just so simple? What did he know, anyways!?

"Y-you don't understand!" He exclaimed. "It's not that simple! Ayame-kun treats me differently from everyone else. He acts like I'm a human being, when everyone else just thinks I'm stupid and crazy. Aaya-kun gave me a job when no one else would! He was so patient with me, and he didn't loose his temper when I made stupid mistakes! He gave me gifts 'just because.' I've never had anyone like that! No one cared what happened to me, and no one tried to cheer me up when I was sad. He's different. He's _special."_

Yuki looked surprised at Ritsu's outburst, but not angry.

"You're right," he said. "I don't understand. But you seem happy here, so I won't say anything to ruin that. If you really like Ayame-san, then I think you should say something to him."

"I-I can't," said Ritsu weakly. "What if he doesn't like me like that? It would be troublesome?"

"Ritsu!" said Yuki. "Ayame-san adores you. I can tell. Usually, he let's Shigure have his way if it doesn't involve him. But he didn't like it when Shigure tried to make you get him a glass of water. He was going to defend you, but you spoke up first. He gives 'just because' gifts to people he really cares about. Besides that, he looked so happy when you stood up for yourself." Yuki paused thoughtfully.

"You need to tell him, if that's how you feel. After all, he does like you a lot, Ritsu-san. You just can't see it," he said.

Ritsu was at a loss for words. He stood there, clutching the sleeves of his kimono, head reeling. Could Yuki be telling the truth? Did Aaya-kun really like him?

Yuki quietely exited the room.

'_Ritsu, you're stronger than you think. If you care for him, then you have to say so. Happy endings exist. And one day, I'll find one with my special someone, too.'_

Heya all! Okay, so it's over! Didn't take me long to write or to upload. So I bet you're all thinking, will Ritsu be able to tell him? Does Ayame really like Ritsu?

... You know, those are really good questions... I'm beginning to wish I could answer them. Hehe. ((sweatdrops.))


	8. Embrace You

Kamisama, it's been a while. Sorry about that. My beloved pet mouse died, which was a blow enough to me, but then I got incredibly sick. I'm still sick, just less so. So I'm sorry, but at the same time, I'm not because I can't help it.

Ritsu spent the rest of the day in a trance. He hardly heard the people around him, and he stared off into space as though to find the answers to his questions written in the air.

Yuki also seemed rather quiet, although occasionally he'd look like he was about to say something.

By the time everyone left, they were thouroughly confused.

"What happend to Ritsu when you were in the kitchen with him, Yuki-kun?" asked Shigure as they headed home.

"Hmm?" asked Yuki. "Oh. Nothing much. We just made some small talk."

"Are you sure?" asked Hatori. "I hope you didn't upset him. Ritsu is fragile. He can't take negative words as well as others."

"No, that's not it," said Yuki, almost to himself. "He's facing a difficult decision, one that he can't count on himself to make. Of course he's a little distant; the problems and triumphs of others can't reach him where he is in his own mind. He has such a big important decision, and whatever he chooses will change his view of everything. Ritsu's just not with us, not right now."

"What big decision is Ritsu-san facing?" asked Tohru, ceasing to walk. She looked a Yuki, brow furrowed in confusion.

"That doesn't matter," said Yuki. "It has nothing to do with us."

"But if Ritsu-san is in some sort of trouble, we should help him!" said Tohru.

"It's not something that we can help him with," said Yuki. "It's a conclusion he has to reach for himself, without our interference."

"I don't think Ritsu should be left alone with a big decision," said Kyo. "He'll just freak out and have one of his meltdowns."

"He's got more strength than you think," said Hatori. "Ritsu has changed. He's clearly different now. He was calmer, more collected. I think working for Ayame has done him good."

"Either that, or it's driven him even crazier," snorted Kyo.

"He's not crazy," said Yuki. "He's just lost and scared. He always feels the need to apologize because of that. Nobody was ever able to love or care for him unconditionally, so he feels like the problem lies with him. Nobody has ever bothered to tell him that the problem lies with the people who can't love him. They have their reasons, and it's more selfish than anything else. Poor Ritsu, a person who cares for everyone without prejustice, can't understand this."

"Ritsu-san's going to be okay," said Tohru. She smiled peacefully at everyone.

"What makes you say that?" asked Shigure. "Ritsu's no good at making decisions. He'll probably hurt himself trying."

"I know because Ritsu-san has Ayame-san!" said Tohru, surprising Yuki with her perceptiveness.

"That's more of a hindrance than a help," muttered Kyo.

"You shouldn't say that," said Yuki. Everyone stared at him in shock. Did he just defend his brother? "Ayame-kun may be a loud flambouyant pervert, but he means well when it comes to Ritsu."

"You're an expert all of a sudden," said Kyo.

"No," said Yuki. "You can just tell all that from watching."

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" asked Ayame, clasping his hands in front of him. Ritsu didn't answer. He simply continued to gather cups.

"Ritsu?" asked Ayame, tilting his head to one side. Ritsu wasn't himself at all. "Ritsu?"

"Hmm?" asked Ritsu, finally seeming to hear Ayame. He turned to face his employer, a troubled look on his face.

"Ritsu, what's wrong?" asked Ayame. "You aren't acting like yourself. Did something happen in the kitchen with Yuki?"

"I'm fine," said Ritsu quietly, managing a weak smile. "Gomenasi. I'm not much fun to be around right now, am I?"

"Are you sure you're alright, Ritsu?" asked Ayame, looking even more concerned. "When you served us lunch, you seemed as though something was wrong. Are you getting sick, do you think?"

"Oh no," said Ritsu, this time with a bit more life. "I'm fine, really."

Ayame sighed. He didn't understand why Ritsu wouldn't just tell him what was wrong. Why didn't he know by know that Ayame would help him out if he was in some kind of trouble?

Walking over, Ayame gently grasped the tray and pulled it from Ritsu's hands.

"Ritsu," he said gently. "Why don't you go home now?" Seeing that Ritsu was about to protest, he smiled reassuringly. "It's fine, Ritsu. I'll clean up here. You go home and go to bed. Come back when you're feeling better, alright?"

Ritsu opened his mouth to say he would stay, but then he simply closed his mouth and relaxed himself. He could tell Ayame was determined that he should get some rest, and to be honest, Ritsu WAS feeling pretty tired. Contemplating his relationship with Ayame seemed to have drained him of all of his energy. Weakly, he nodded.

"A-arigatou, Ayame-san," he whispered. He turned to leave, but then stopped halfway across the sitting room. Ayame waited patiently for Ritsu to speak up.

"Good-night, Ayame-san," said Ritsu, with a little more energy than he'd seemed to have.

"Good-night, Ritchan," said Ayame smiling with relief. Ritsu-san seemed to be fine after all. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what had put such a sad and contemplating look on the poor monkey's face. What could Yuki have possibly said that had that much of an effect on the fellow Sohma? For a second, Ayame wanted to ask, but resigned himself to the fact that Ritsu didn't want to talk about it.

'_He'll probably be fine by tomorrow,'_ The snake told himself.

Ritsu could hardly undress that night. To his surprise, he discovered that his hands were shaking badly.

'_Why am I reacting like this?' _Ritsu wondered. _'What Yuki said isn't such a big deal. I'm sure everything will work out in the end. If I told Ayame how I felt, he might reject me. It's definitely for the best that I don't say anything.' _

However, Ritsu seemed to be having trouble convincing himself of this. He was beginning to get frustrated. Why was he so intent on bothering Ayame-san with his petty thoughts and feelings? Ayame-san had so many other things to think about. The last thing he needed was for Ritsu to confess his love.

'_I can live like this,' _He thought to himself with determination. _'Besides, it's not about me. It's about Ayame.'_

Numbly, Ritsu walked over to his matress on the floor. unable to keep himself upright anymore, he fell onto his matress and was asleep in a matter of seconds.

Meanwhile, Ayame was still awake at his shop. He sat on the edge of his bed, running a brush through his soft silver hair.

'_I wish Ritsu were still here,' _thought Ayame_. 'I'd love to help him with his hair. It looks so soft! I wish I could reach out and stroke it, but that would startle poor Ritsu. Speaking of him, I hope he's feeling better. He just wasn't at all like himself today! Perhaps he's caught that nasty flu that's been going around? I hope not. I sincerely doubt that Ritsu has health insurance to pay to see a Doctor.' _The brush stopped moving as Ayame fell deeper into his thoughts. _'We'll, I suppose I could give him a loan. Ritsu is very honest, and I know he'd pay me back. The only problem would be getting him to accept it. Maybe I should go to his apartment to see him tomorrow and talk about him getting insurance. I hope I still remember the way. Well, if Ritsu comes to work tomorrow, I can just go home with him.'_

Suddenly Ayame realized that he was no longer brushing his hair. Chuckling ironically to himself, he began to move his arm again.

'_Seems I've always got Ritsu on my mind these days,' _He thought to himself. _'Hiring him seems to have been a good move on my part. He's a good worker and always makes for such pleasant company. Really, it's too bad he's been through so much hardship. He's the last person on Earth to deserve it. But bad things really do happen to good people. Like poor Tohru loosing her Mother, or Kisa-chan being socially shunned. Or all the members of the zodiac, who bear the curse of turning into an animal when hugged by a person of the opposite gender. I'm surprised all my fellow zodiac members don't crave affection so badly that they've become homosexuals! Ritsu... I wonder if he craves affection. I want to hug him, but I'm afraid of his reaction. I don't want him to shove me away. I just want to be able to be close to Ritsu. Is that so much to ask? Just me and him, being near each other. Work doesn't count, since we're both so focused on our tasks we hardly notice Each other. I'd just like it if Ritsu would stay later and maybe eat dinner with me. Hmm... Maybe I should invite him to do so! Heavens only knows what he's eating in that hellish apartment of his! Yes, I think I'll ask him to stay with me tomorrow. IF he comes to work tomorrow, that is.'_

Lying back on his matress, Ayame allowed himself to daydream about spending a lovely meal with his favorite relative Ritsu.

The first thing Ritsu thought when he woke up was, '_How did I get here?'_

He couldn't remember falling into bed the previous night, nor could he remember changing into his pajamas. He could barely even remember how he got home from work the previous night!

'_I must have been more exhausted then I thought,' _Ritsu told himself as he sat up and reached for his hairbrush. As he went through his morning routine, he couldn't help but remember how he'd spent the other day. When he remembered his conversation with the Rat of the zodiac, he turned bright red and gripped the brush tighter.

When he was finally ready for work, Ritsu turned to check the clock.

"T-ten thirty?!" shouted Ritsu. "I-I'm late!"

Anybody walking by that apartment at that particular time would have seen the front door open, and a indistinguished blur coming running outside, hop on a rusty bike, and take off.

And they probably would have seen said blur crash into the unopened gate.

"Why do I have to forget everything...?" Ritsu muttered to himself, where he lay with his back on the packed dirt and the circulation in his legs being cut off by the bike.

Ayame set everything up and prepared to work alone. He'd done it before, when Miine-chan hadn't been well. But he'd been so anticipating seeing Ritsu so that he could ask him to stay that Ayame found himself merely sitting on his workstool, waiting.

"Well, it doesn't look like he's coming," Ayame said aloud, leaning forwards. He examined the fabrics he'd laid out so carefully, trying not to let himself be too disappointed.

Suddenly, the sound of a door flying open and hitting the wall rang out through the entire shop. Startled, Ayame pricked himself with his sewing needle. Wincing, he stood up and headed for the workroom door. Before he could reach it, however, it too burst open, revealing a frantic Ritsu, covered in dirt and with oil stains all over his pants. (His rather feminine looking pants, by the way.)

"GomenasiIknowI'mlateIdidn'tchecktheclockandImusthaveoversleptandI'msosorryitwon'thappenagainIswear!" cried Ritsu, all in one breath.

Ayame smiled brightly and walked over to his cousin. Reaching out, he pulled Ritsu into a warm embrace.

"It's alright, Ritchan," he said. "I had a feeling you'd be coming today."

Ritsu calmed down the moment he felt Ayame's arms wrap around him. He didn't dare allow himself to continue flailing about for fear that he'd injure Ayame.

Ayame was... soft. He had a mild scent of incense about him. Ritsu inhaled, trying to take it to memory.

Ritsu was... soft. His hair especially. Ayame couldn't help but absently brush a strand of it. Ritsu smelled nice, like blooming lilies and something else vaguely sweet. Ayame felt his heart swell as he stood there and held his cousin to him for just another moment.

Ayame let go momentarily and smiled kindly down at Ritsu.

"Now, Rii-kun," he said. "Let's get to work, shall we?"

Ritsu couldn't have spoken if he'd tried, so he just nodded. Still, as he headed towards the worktable, he couldn't help but ponder that sweet scent hanging around Ayame.

Dinner invitation comes next chapter. Right now, I'm being used as a wrestling ring by my sisters, so if those last couple of paragraphs have any errors, that might be why.

By the way, I spent this entire chapter listening to 'Paper Mache' this awesome band I just discovered that I adore!


	9. Tears Come

Hullo! It's me again!

I know it's been a while, but I've been very sick. I had to have blood drawn today which will hopefully help the Doctors find out what's wrong with me. When I get the results back I might be sick still because I have to start new medicine. Right now they _say_ it's either anemia or thyroid issues. Good news is both are easy fixes.

So here is your update, which I know you were all hoping to see!

I'm actually dedicating this to my fans, which I have! I find that surprising but I'm very happy to find that this is the case. I have two current large slash projects I'm working on and I've received such an overwhelming amount of support that I could just cry (happily) when I think about it. Every review brightens my dull days and reminds me of how much I love what I do and that I wouldn't trade my creativity for the world! Thank you all so much for making it easier for me to remember why I have chosen to be a writer.

--

Lunch break passed as usual, with Ayame and Ritsu sitting at the small table Ayame had bought for his employees.

"Rii-kun," said Ayame. "Do you have anywhere to be tonight?"

Ritsu looked up in surprise.

"I-iie," he said. "Should I?"

"Well," Said Ayame. "I was thinking last night, I've never had you over for dinner before. So I thought I should ask you if you'd like to stay with me. I have some fried chicken. It's a kind of American food. There's no way I'll be able to eat it all myself, and I definitely don't want it going to waste when I could share it with you." Ayame beamed radiantly across the table.

Ritsu didn't know what to say. His heart had skipped a beat. He was being allowed to eat with Ayame? It was... Well, almost like a date! No, no, he couldn't start thinking like that! After all, it was just some American food at Ayame's apartment.

So why wouldn't his heart slow down?

"S-sure," said Ritsu. "I'd - I'd like that, Ayame-san."

Ayame smiled brightly across the table, causing poor Ritsu's heart to speed up even more. He could feel his face turning dangerously red and hoped his boss wouldn't notice.

"I'm glad, then!" said Ayame sincerely. "I hate to eat alone, you know. And I can't think of someone I'd rather share my evening with than you."

Once again Ritsu's face heated up. He stared down at the tabletop in embarassment.

"Oh," he muttered. "I'm sure you have some better company than I am. I'm just too easily frightened and dull. I don't think anyone has ever wanted to share a meal with me."

Ayame's heart constricted. He reached out across the table and affectionately cupped Ritsu's chin. The monkey blushed, but allowed his face to be lifted up so that he could see Ayame clearly. The snake of the zodiac had such a pure and kind look on his face, Ritsu's eyes began to fill with tears, much to his chagrin. He lifted one long sleeve to his face, but before he could hide himself away, he was pulled gently forwards.

Ritsu felt the soft fabric of Ayame's kimono against his face. His eyes widened into the older man's shoulder. Ayame was holding him!? Why? He'd caused a scene and made a fool of himself again. That was nothing that deserved reward!

"Shh, Ritsu," said Ayame softly into the monkey's hair. He rested his cheek against Ritsu's head and let out a soft sigh of contentment. "It's alright. I'd share my dinner with you any day."

Ritsu couldn't help it; he began to sob. All of his sadnesses seemed to be pouring out of him and onto Ayame. All the times his parents had apologized for him, all the times he'd been fired, all the people who had hurt him, and most importantly, his unrequited love were leaving him slowly. He clung to Ayame as though he were a life raft as for the first time in his life he allowed himself to really, really cry.

Ayame smiled sadly into Ritsu's hair. He knew that his poor relative had been through hell. It was natural for him to cry. What Ayame didn't understand was why Ritsu had never tried to request help from anyone.

Then it hit him.

_'He's afaid,'_ Ayame realized. _'He doesn't want to be seen as a burden. He can't bear others resentments; he can hardly bear his own sufferings anymore! All my life, I've never had those reservations. I've never worried like Ritsu. Compared to him, I'm quite spoiled!'_

Gradually, Ritsu's tears dried. A wave of exhaustion crashed over him, and for once he allowed himself to indulge by rubbing his cheek against Ayame's shoulder so that he could rest comfortably. Ayame smiled down at his little relative and tightened his grip slightly. Ritsu was so soft and warm and sweet smelling, it just made Ayame want to pull their faces together and kiss him. But he didn't want to frighten Ritsu, so he merely remained as he was.

--

When Ritsu woke up, he was resting against Ayame's side. Ayame, in turn, was hemming a dress and unaware of Ritsu's return to conciousness. He hummed under his breath a beautiful tune Ritsu had never heard before. His hands moved quickly and gracefully, and he never once missed a stitch.

Ritsu could have sat and watched Ayame forever. The snake was so graceful and beautiful it was almost painful to watch. He let out a sigh of contentment, momentarily forgetting that Ayame could hear him.

"Ritsu?" asked Ayame, turning around. "Are you alright? You've slept for a good while now!"

"O-o-oh," said Ritsu. He turned bright red and looked away from Ayame's concerned glance. "Gomenasi for inconveniencing you like this. It must have been bothersome to have to put up with me here! Please forgive me; I don't mean to cause trouble."

A warm, strong arm wrapped itself around Ritsu's shoulder's.

"It's fine," said Ayame. For a second he allowed his arm to hold Ritsu to his side, savoring the feeling of the monkey's weight against him, before he let go and allowed Ritsu to sit up. "You were very tired."

Ritsu nodded and fidgeted with his sleeve for a moment before he turned to Ayame, his face the perfect picture of innocence.

"Gomenasi," he said. "Gomenasi. I didn't mean to burden you so greatly. I try not to let my petty troubles get in the way of others, but sometimes I just can't help it! Oh... I'm no good! I wish I could be a better person. Then my Parents would love me and I wouldn't bother kind people like you, Ayame, with my stupid ranting!"

"Stop it!" cried Ayame, his face knitting into an expression of frustration. "Don't apologize for something like that, Ritsu! Everyone needs someone to talk to. You don't have to apologize for being human and you certainly shouldn't apologize for being who you are. Don't ever let that get in the way of anything you do! Ritsu, you're smart and funny and talented and if others don't see that then it's their loss. Don't think that the problem lies inside of yourself, of all people!"

"A-Ayame-san," Ritsu breathed. If he hadn't just cried himself out, he knew he'd have started weeping at that moment. Ayame-sama thought that he was worth it? "Arigatou."

"Of course, Ritsu," said Ayame gently. "Any time you need to talk, you can speak with me. Okay?"

Ritsu nodded weakly and sat himself up fully.

"Well," he said. "I better get started on work. What needs done, Ayame-san?"

Ayame Just smiled and began to explain.

_'Even so, I hope Ritsu will know that he can trust me enough to talk freely with me._

--

Authors Notes:

I hate myself for making this chapter so short, but I have to upload it before I leave on my trip because I'm getting sick now and once I get back I'll be dead on my feet. I hope you enjoy it anyways, and if you'd like to review an overly-emotional chapter of fluff, please make it my overly-emotional chapter of fluff.

Not that I deserve it or anything.

I hope you all realize that I almost cried writing this. I listened to 'Music Box' from the Silent Hill 2 OST most of the time, and 'I Am The Killer' by Thursday the rest of it. I danced between emotional and completely lucid, with tears in my eyes for reasons even I don't understand. Maybe I'm just over-emotional. (Yeah, Probably.)

Next chapter will be the actual dinner and all that maniacal fluff I seriously need to purge from my unholy mind. Stay tuned for more from your favorite apparently brain-dead Authoress, hear?


	10. Two Confessions Correct!

Welcome back! And if you're new, welcome to 'Catastrophe of Love.'

I'm in another personal predicament. My last chapter was the least reviewed since chapters 1, 2, and possibly three. So I'd like to know, was it bad? And if so, what was wrong with it? I really want to become an author some day, so I'd actually like to hear what made it so unappealing.

But I thank those who reviewed! You're all so kind. Really, if all of you were here, I'd high five you.

But yeah, onwards. I should warn you, I'll be gone August 1-8. I'll be on vacation with my psychotic mother, delusional Father, Bipolar Sister, and the spoiled brat-child (AKA my youngest Sister). If I seem dead, chances are I went to the tallest pier I could find and dove into the sea, hoping to be washed up in Mexico.

NOTE: If you like Tool or don't mind checking them out and find you like them, I recommend listening to their song 'Stink Fist' while reading this. The lyrics have pretty much nothing to do with this, but that's what I was listening to when I wrote this, so for the full experience I'd just go for it. Not saying you have to, of course, just that it might be an interesting experience.

ANOTHER NOTE: Once again, short update. I'm sorry. I posted the explanation for why at the bottom.

* * *

The rest of the workday passed peacefully. Ritsu managed to finish a very important furisode for some eccentric rich couple and was feeling quite accomplished. That was why it had slipped his mind that he'd made a date for dinner until Ayame came to get him.

"Come, Ritsu!" He said with excitement evident in his voice. "It's time for dinner!"

Ritsu turned, surprised. He hadn't heard his boss come in.

"Ah, that's right!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Ayame-kun, it slipped my mind that I was having dinner with you! I hope you weren't waiting for me."

"It's alright," said Ayame kindly. He gestured for Ritsu to follow him.

Ayame's apartment was on the second floor of the shop. There was a battered metal door near the exit that lead to the staircase up. Ritsu was surprised to see how bland it looked. He'd always pictured that the stairs to Ayame's home would be as vibrant as their owner.

Then they came upon another door. Ayame carelessly flung it open. Stepping in so that Ritsu could get past him, he spread his arms wide.

"Welcome to my apartment!" he said.

Ritsu looked around, amazed. The apartment was large and open. The walls were all a light green color. The molding had been dramatically painted white, making the ceilings look taller. There were several pictures on the wall, some of family, some of Ayame in the numerous places he'd travelled to, and some of scenery from places Ayame probably hadn't been to. The floors were a nice, shiny polished wood that reflected light and made the entire apartment seem even brighter.

Ritsu looked around, awed. He'd had no idea that Ayame lived in such a nice place!

"What do you think?" asked Ayame, a bit quieter now.

"I-It's beautiful, Ayame-kun!" Ritsu breathed. "Did you do all this work yourself, or did it come like this?"

"Oh, I did it myself," said Ayame, waving his hand dismissively. "It wasn't hard."

"It's very cozy," said the Monkey of the zodiac. He beamed over at Ayame, and the Snake's heart melted.

"Come in, come in," he said, his voice not as loud as usual but still warm and inviting. He ushered Ritsu into the next room, which had a traditional Japanese table with four cushions around it. Right through that room was the kitchen, visible over the countertop that acted as the only separator. (A/N: For those of you who don't know, a traditional Japanese table is very short, almost on the floor.)

Ayame guided Ritsu over to one of the cushions.

"Sit here, Ritsu!" He exclaimed. "This mat is different from the rest. It's most comfortable."

"A-ah," said Ritsu, still a little dazed. "Don't you want it for yourself, then?"

"Of course not, silly," said Ayame, gazing affectionately at Ritsu. "What kind of host would I be if I saved the most comfortable seat for myself?"

"A-arigatou," said Ritsu timidly, seating himself delicately.

"Now, I'll go and warm dinner up," said Ayame. "It might be a bit chewy; American food doesn't save well." (A/N: he says this because I imagine he'd mostly get American food from fast-food places, and McDonalds or Wendy's on the second day isn't the most appetizing thing you could ever hope to eat. I would know.)

"That's fine," said Ritsu. As he watched Ayame walk into kitchen, we was struck suddenly by a pang of sadness. At that moment, he wished he were still curled up next to the older man, listening to his sweet voice.

'Oh, come on!' thought Ritsu in frustration. 'I can't be all emotional now! Aaya-san will notice if something's wrong. He always does.'

Ritsu and Ayame made small talk while the silver-haired snake warmed up the fried chicken. The atmosphere was warm and happy as Ayame came in, holding a tray containing their meal. He beamed as he set it down in the middle of the table and handed Ritsu a plate and a knife and fork. (A/N: if the Chicken is really chewy, it's best to cut it up and then eat it. You could actually pull a tooth on leftover chicken. Once again, I would know. Never happened to me, but our leftover chicken is always so firm your teeth will give before the meat does.)

Ritsu reached out about the same time as Ayame did. Their fingers met and intertwined for a brief second. Both men turned red and focused on the table.

Ritsu's first impression of the food was that it wasn't bad. He dug in, his stomach reminding him that he hadn't eaten a proper meal in two days. Ayame watched him eat, occasionally offering him some more.

'It's just as I thought,' The snake told himself. 'He doesn't get to eat enough.'

When the monkey was full enough to be content, he sat back and flashed Ayame a genuine smile.

"This is delicious chicken," he said. "Thank you for having me, Ayame."

"No problem!" said Ayame. He let out a sad sigh. "Truth be told, I don't have enough company over. If you hadn't come over than I'd be completely alone right now."

"Why don't you invite more people over?" asked Ritsu.

"Everyone always just says they're busy," said Ayame. He was still smiling, but it was a sad smile. "Miine-chan has eaten here a few times, but that's it. I get so lonely, I try to work instead of going home. I hate to be up here all by myself, but usually there isn't any other choice. That's why I was so happy when you agreed to come over. A meal always tastes better with good company." He smiled with more cheer over at Ritsu.

The Monkey, in turn, blinked in confusion. Ayame-kun had always presented himself as a happy and sociable person. Ritsu had worked for him long enough to know that while he wasn't always happy, he was always sociable. To think that the snake was really as lonely as Ritsu himself was almost inconcievable.

"Ayame-san," blurted Ritsu before he could stop himself. "Are you unhappy?"

'What was I thinking!?' thought Ritsu before the words were all out of his mouth. His face carried a stricken expression. 'Oh dear God, what have I said? Is he offended?'

He peeked over and found Ayame wore a surprised look on his face.

"W-well...," the snake started. "I-I don't know."

"You don't know?" asked Ritsu, surprised.

"I-I'm happy with my work," said Ayame. His face was mostly apathetic with a hint of deep-rooted sadness as he spoke. "I like what I do. I like making people happy. I like that people look to me for advice on anything. I'm happy to work with my employees. But I don't know... what I should do when I'm not working. I don't see people often. I talk to Shigure and Hatori most of all, and Hatori doesn't listen and Shigure is pretty useless in a serious situation. Even when something bad happens I just smile and laugh. I don't know what else to do. The only way I learned how to cope with bad things is to smile and laugh. No matter if I'm in pain; No matter if I'm lonely, I always just smile and laugh, smile and laugh, smile and laugh. No one thinks I'm sad because I don't know how to BE sad. I just... Don't know."

Ayame's eyes half-filled. He looked at the tabletop, wondering why he'd said all of the things he just had. Ritsu probably didn't understand. Ritsu's mask was apologizing. He didn't smile or laugh because he felt guilty about doing either.

"A-Aaya-san," said Ritsu. Before he knew what he was doing he leaned towards Ayame and wrapped his arms around the other man's shoulders.

"Aaya-san," he said softly. "You are sad. You're crying because you're sad. Please, don't be so sad. If you're lonely then I'll come over. Every day even. It's okay, because you're not alone. Miine-san and I both care about you. We don't want you to be lonely. We want you to be happy. Both of us... Both of us view you and are glad to have such a kind person in our lives. I feel that way, Ayame-kun. If you're unhappy then I'm unhappy too. I always envied you because I thought that you were perfect. But even now that I know you're not I still envy you. You have people who care about you so, so much. I'd... I'd do anything for you, Ayame-kun. You're the person I can listen to without fearing because I trust you. You're like the sun, Aaya-san."

Ayame looked up in surprise. What was Ritsu saying? Did he and Miine really care about him that much? Did Ritsu honestly feel that way?

Ritsu stayed in the position he was in, afraid to move back but afraid to move closer. In the end, it was Ayame who made the decision for him.

"Ritsu...," he said, wrapping his arms around the younger man and pulling him closer. "Do you really feel that way?"

"H-hai," said Ritsu, keeping his eyes downcast.

"Really?" asked Ayame.

"H-hai," said Ritsu. "That's how I feel."

Ayame reached down and cupped Ritsu's chin in his hand affectionately. He pulled Ritsu's head up so that they were looking each other evenly in the eye. Ritsu's face was the perfect picture of innocent surprise, even as Ayame's lips descended upon his own.

For a moment the Monkey was frozen. He didn't know what to do. The object of his desires was kissing him! What did he say? What should he do?

In the end he settled for kissing back delicately.

Ayame could feel Ritsu's trembling lips begin to respond, to press back softly. His eyes opened in surprise, only to find that the other man's eyes were closed. His face looked almost sad.

When they finally parted for air, Ritsu pulled in a single deep breath and then looked up at Ayame, his face definitely sad now.

"A-Aaya-san," he said quietly. "Daisuke."

* * *

Super important translation note!: 'Daisuke' means 'I love you.' It is the stronger form of Aisheteruze (I so mispelled that.), which is something you might say to your relative. 'Daisuke', in comparison, means 'I love you (Romantically)' or 'I love you very much.'

Yeah, yeah, I'm a b1tch for leaving it off at that point. I'm sorry, but I've not been well lately and I need time to figure out the next part. I've taken enough time with this, as it is.

I'm going through some difficult times again so I want everyone to know that I am trying to work on the rest but sometimes it's SO HARD. I've got so many things I'm battling right now, proverbially and otherwise, and I just don't know what to do any more. I will work as hard as I can to get everything to you in the best format and the best time possible, but I can't say that I'll be quick.

For the record, I was listening to the same song over and over and over again as I wrote this. The song is 'Stink Fist' by Tool. The lyrics I've heard from it sorta match this fic and the mood surrounding it but mostly don't.


	11. With You

Well, well. I'm back. Yes, I left you to stew for a while, but please, don't complain. I don't know if I can handle it right now. My Mother broke her ankle and she's as full of animosity for her children as always. We wait on her and can hardly leave her alone. She can't use her crutches so she sits in her room all day. While Dad's at work (75 percent of the time) it's just me and my sisters caring for the house, the dogs, and Mom. Plus, the meds haven't been doing wonders for her mental state, which was already pretty messed up, so Mom's pissed at everything and everyone right now. Ah, good ole' Mom.

To make matters worse, the vacation I may or may not have mentioned? Went down the tubes. I could be in Florida right now, on a beach, soaking up the sun. Instead I'm in the gameroom of my million and one degree non-air conditioned house which hasn't been cleaned like, at all in the past two weeks. Oh, and did I mention I could be in freaking Florida right now??

Also, my family seems on the verge of running out of money. AGAIN. Thank God for my parent's ability to balance a checkbook...

Straight down the crapper!

Yech, I apologize for the bitterness, but the only other way I have to vent is cry, and I'm not really able to do that. I don't know why, but my tears don't work.

This chapter is dedicated to my now-deceased dog (Who passed away around the time my Mother broke her ankle and Florida failed) Mindy. RIP. We miss you dearly, Min.

NOTE!!: I made some Japanese grammatical errors in my last chapter. Why? Because I do not practice my Japanese. I am lazy and apologize. Daisuke should have been 'Daisuki' (Stupidest. Mistake. Ever. Made. By. Anyone.) and 'Aisheteruze' is the stronger form of 'I love you.' It's also more personal. Well, I fail.

* * *

"A-Aaya-san," Ritsu whispered quietly. "Daisuki."

He didn't move. He didn't breath. He'd just said the absolute last thing he'd ever wanted to say to Ayame. But in the midst of his terror, he felt something else.

Sohma Ritsu, the monkey of the zodiac, the only son of two Onsen workers, felt exhilarated.

A huge burden slid off of his back. Ritsu felt like he could fly if he tried. He didn't have to hide any more. He didn't have to mourn his love.

Before Ayame could respond beyond his expression of shock, Ritsu moved forwards till his lips were pressed against his Elder's.

His lips were soft and smooth on the snake's. For a second, Ayame couldn't respond. Then, he was pressing back passionately. Reaching up, his hands found their way into Ritsu's hair. The soft silk between his fingers and the warm lips masking his own filled Ayame with a deep feeling of elation. Ritsu, adorable Ritsu... He pulled his younger closer with the hand that wasn't stroking the Monkey's hair. His senses all dulled down to the one most important: the sense of touch.

When they finally broke apart, both Ritsu and Ayame were gasping for air. For a second they both just sat there, panting, each one trying to come up with something worthwhile to say.

"I-," Ritsu began, trying to explain. However, he was interrupted by Ayame.

"Rit-chan," said the snake. His expression turned to one of true happiness as he looked over at Ritsu. "Did you mean it? Did you mean it when you said that you loved me?"

Ritsu blushed bright crimson and faced the table. For a second he stayed like that, before he finally looked up, jaw set in determination.

"Yes," He said, a little loudly. "Yes I do. I don't care if people think It's strange. I don't care if they make fun of me. I came to work here and caused trouble for you, Ayame-san. But you were patient with me so eventually I learned how to do work correctly. I want to stay here with this exact job forever. I want to be able to see you every day. I want you to talk freely with me. That's what I want."

Ayame sat there, stunned. Ritsu had not only stated his feelings boldly, he had also confessed his love to Ayame. In an almost trance-like state he reached out and cupped Ritsu's chin in his hand.

Daisuki.

Why? Why, of all people, had charming and attractive Ritsu chosen him?

"You... Want to... stay with me," began Ayame, sitting up a bit straighter. "Even if someone comes along and offers you a better job?"

"Only for my Parents would I ever take another job," said Ritsu.

"What if you meet someone prettier?" asked Ayame.

"I won't," said Ritsu.

"But if you did?" pressed Ayame.

"Then I'd probably just treat them like everybody else," said Ritsu. "I already have someone beautiful that I feel close to."

"What if our family doesn't approve?" asked Ayame.

"Then I don't care," said Ritsu. "I'll tell them that, too. I can't be forced to love a different person."

"And what if I were to go poor?" Ayame forged on.

"Then I'd take on another job to help support you," said Ritsu matter-of-factly.

"And if I got into an accident and was disfigured?" asked Ayame.

"Then I'd take care of you," said Ritsu.

Tears filled Ayame's eyes. He leaned forwards and fell into Ritsu, pulling the Monkey close. For a second Ritsu stiffened, but then he relaxed and wrapped his arm around the other man. His hands absently stroked Ayame's soft hair as Ritsu rested his chin on top of Ayame's head. A few weak tears straggled down his cheeks.

"Ayame-san," said Ritsu aloud. "I'm so happy you found me, that day in the park. I'm so glad it was you. I wouldn't be happy now if it were anybody else."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Ayame through his tears. He sniffled delicately before continuing. "You've helped me, Rit-chan. Having an adorable worker like you gave me inspiration! I'm not lonely when I'm with you. I feel like I can tell you anything... Anything at all."

"Then tell me your feeling for me," said Ritsu. His face became sad as his grip on Ayame loosened. "Tell me the truth. How do you honestly feel about me?"

Ayame smiled brightly through his crystalline tears. Sitting up, he took both of Ritsu's hands into his own and brought them to his lips. Placing a delicate kiss on each hand, he finally looked up and began to speak.

"I love you, Rit-chan," he said. "I was always fascinated by you. You've always been beautiful, did you know that? I wanted you to work for me and I was so happy when you agreed! I'm trying hard now, Rit-chan. I want to make it up to my Brother. I want to be a good person, one that helps people. And you're the one who gives me courage! I want to quit, but I just think of how much you've been through and how you're still the same sweet, kind person you always were and I know I can't. I want to apologize properly to Yuki. I want to help Hatori overcome his inner struggles. I want Shigure to stop doing nothing with his life. You make me able to help those people. I don't know where I'd be without you, Rit-chan. I want you to stay here forever, with me. If that's what you want, of course."

"Of course!" exclaimed Ritsu. "That's what I want!"

Ayame leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Ritsu's lips.

"Move in with me, Ritsu," he said. "I'll take care of you. I'll work hard for you and I'll eat a nice warm meal with you ever night in this apartment."

Ritsu blushed and beamed at the same time.

"A-are you sure you want me to move in?" he asked.

"There's nothing I'd like better," said Ayame.

"Then I will!" cried Ritsu. "I'll move in with you here, Ayame. I'll be here every day and night for you. I'll help you with your work and I'll help with anything else that needs done. I'll listen to you when you want to talk and I'll be so glad every day that I'm so lucky! I'll help you achieve your goal with your close friends and Yuki. For you I'll do anything!"

Hands locked into one another as their respective owners kissed again.

Loneliness... Insecurity...

I don't feel any of it when I'm with you!

* * *

Well, it's late, I have a headache, and I haven't slept well for the past while, but to be honest? I don't hate this SHORT (... Damn me...) chapter.

To clarify, the only thing left is the epilogue to it all.

Well, thank you all again!


	12. Epilogue

"I suppose everything really did turn out, didn't it?" asked Tohru suddenly. Yuki turned to her in surprise.

He, Kyo, Hatori, Shigure, and of course Tohru were walking back from Ayame's shop together. They'd all dropped by once again to see how he and Ritsu were doing. As it turned out, business was booming. No one could deny Ritsu's talent with needlework.

"Of course it did," said Kyo. "That shop is like one big stupid fairytale land. Everyone gets their happy ending, blah, blah, blah."

Yuki was surprised as Kyo's perceptiveness. The shop did have a certain strange aura of happiness and fulfillment about it. How the cat of the zodiac, of all people, would notice this was absolutely beyond him, though. Maybe Kyo did have more than two brain cells, after all. What a strange world they lived in!

"Ritsu seems a lot happier," said Hatori in his usual brisk Doctor-tone.

"I can count on two hands the amount of times he apologized while we were there," Shigure said in awe. For most, this wouldn't have been an improvement, but for Ritsu, it was a miracle.

"I'm glad we got to see him," said Tohru simply, with her usual benevolent smile. "His poor Mother's so sick. It's nice of Ritsu to go down most weekdays and help at the onsen."

"Ayame must get lonely, though," Shigure said matter-of-factly.

"I think he doesn't mind so much," said Tohru. Yuki's eyes widened a bit. Tohru was a sweet girl, but not the most noticing person on the face of the Earth. How had she pieced this together by herself? "He gets to cook big dinners and welcome Ritsu back. It's just another way he can display his affection. Besides, he wants Ritsu to be happy."

"How long do you think it will last?" asked Kyo cynically. Now THERE was the Kyo Yuki was used to.

"The Doctor said that Ritsu's Mother probably only has eleven months left," said Tohru, misunderstanding the question.

"As long as they both want it to," said Yuki certainly. "Ayame's not able to send Ritsu away, and Ritsu couldn't bear to leave. And if they did want to go their seperate ways, it would have to be a mutual decision, or else one person would be left with a horrible guilt."

Kyo let out a small 'hmph.' Hatori and Shigure both sent Yuki strange looks. He rarely revealed his empathetic side, and never when Ayame was involved. They exchanged a small glance and then shrugged. Maybe it was a hormone thing.

"They're very happy," said Tohru. Her eyes took on a dreamlike quality. "They're so very happy together. I'm so glad that they had this opportunity. It's absolutely wonderful for them."

Kyo let out a, 'meh', Hatori smiled a small but genuine smile, Shigure grinned, and Yuki just nodded.  
_  
Things work out in the weirdest ways._


End file.
